


Lean

by essentialpolice



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL, Buildup, M/M, Tsundere, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essentialpolice/pseuds/essentialpolice
Summary: Yandere/possessive Sabo loves Luffy and wants to protect him no matter what. Especially from anyone who wants to take his innocence or away from him.Luffy lives in an apartment with Sabo, Ace is at college out of state. Sabo is obsessive about protecting him from Ace; even though Ace has done nothing wrong.Potential gore later on, I'm not sure though. I doubt Sabo would hurt him, just because he's so obsessed with sheltering him and keeping him 'innocent'.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a Drabble. Needed some yandere SaboLu in my life.

Sabo awoke with sweat dripping from his brow, and anxious weight on his chest. It was dark in his tiny apartment, and there was no noise. 

But every night, he woke up around this time, when the moon was at its highest—and his compulsion drove him into Luffy's room. Just to check up on him. Make sure nobody broke in through his window to take him away, or picked the locks and had him that way. Their other brother, Ace, had a habit of showing up unannounced in the past. Luffy had chosen to live with HIM—why couldn't he accept that?

Mostly, he stood within the frame of the door; Luffy left it unlocked. Not like Sabo couldn't get in if he didn't, anyways, but that was besides the point. Sometimes he would walk to the edge of the bed, lean down, and breathe in the faint lavender smell that lingered in Luffy's hair. Despite being 19, he still took baths like a child. More than once had he flooded the bathroom. But Sabo didn't mind. The raven haired boy could do whatever he wanted.  He'd close the blinds so the light wouldn't forcefully awake him in the morning. Getting proper rest made Luffy that much cuter. 

This was a common occurrence, unbeknownst to Luffy. The way his chest rose and fell, shifting some of his sheets...alluring, and only pulled Sabo more into his desire to pursue this nightly activity. How could he give it up, when it gave him such bliss?

——————————-

And so, that's what Sabo was doing once again, peering in through the door and admiring Luffy. His hair messy against the pillow, billowed out slightly and framing his soft face. Lips slightly parted, he breathed and one strand moved slightly. Sabo's stomach stirred—love, butterflies—maybe both. 

Tonight was different and he was feeling a little more bold because of this. He'd had enough spectating and watching, and needed to /feel/ his brother. Touch that pale, baby-smooth skin...like he'd dreamt about. Hugging in the daytime wasn't enough. He could only be so sly with those; approaching from behind, presenting himself as a loving brother and roommate. 

 

So, with gusto, he waltzed into Lu's room—and leaned beside the bed, nearly face to face with the sleeping boy. 

"Psst...Lu..."

No response. Just what he wanted, Luffy to be fast asleep. Sabo erected himself, but not before planting a kiss on his forehead. And then he straddled the bed, sliding down his own silken pajama bottoms. He'd forgone boxers just for tonight. Fingers wrapped around his own cock, and he began stroking and tapping at it. Hopefully, they could do this when they were both awake...

"Ahn...you're so cute, baby brother..." 

A huff from Sabo, as his other hand caressed Luffy's cheek. It made this scenario so much hotter, so arousing...that he was asleep, yet Sabo was showing him devotion with intense fervor and want. He could get down on his knees and worship his cute petite body all night long, feel and fuel his taboo lust. Anything for Luffy, anything to show him he loved him and would protect him. 

Maybe something was wrong with him; for he wished Luffy was hard and he had something to rock back against. The erect, barely-legal cock would be heavenly sandwiched between his cheeks.   Pressing against his skin, bringing his orgasm more meaning. Just any sort of sign that Luffy wanted to—

A shift from the younger made him freeze. Fuck fuck fuck....was he going to wake up? He'd be so dead. Luffy would hate him, want to go live with Ace if he got caught...!

But he merely let out another breath, and settled back down. Seemed like he was just dreaming. Still, Sabo, not wanting to take more risk, got off of him—admitting defeat and slinking back to his room to jerk it out. 

He'd have him, soon enough. Nobody could get to Luffy before he did, or he might literally kill them. They wouldn't do it how Sabo would, with love and passion, slow and needing...they'd fuck him and leave him, use him as their virgin toy. And he couldn't let anyone do that. Sabo was going to be his first time. Luffy hadn't even had more than one girlfriend; but he had said they never did anything more than kiss. Plus, it only lasted for a few weeks. And he wouldn't lie to his dear brother. He'd treat him like he deserved, because he knew Lu better than anyone else.


	2. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s keep it rollin’.

"Moooooorning Saboooooo!~"

The screeching as Luffy bounded into the kitchen was expected. It was around afternoon, and Sabo was making brunch, arguably Luffy's favorite kind of meal. Turning from the pan of crackling bacon for a moment, Sabo greeted him with a smile and tongs in hand. 

"Morning, Lu! How'd you sleep?"

Totally cheery, not even bringing up the fact he had been jerking off right next to his face last night. And, even better, no hint that Luffy knew about his escapades. 

"I slept okay. I had some weird dreams...but I slept okay!"

That made Sabo perk up, yet he didn't want Luffy to notice so he turned back to the stove. "What about?" He asked nonchalantly, pushing the strips of meat around with the cutlery. Extra crispy, just like his little brother enjoyed. Turning off the stovetop, he picked up each one and moved it to a sizable plate. Luffy ate for a full party of six sometimes!

Luffy tapped his fingers on the counter as he stood next to Sabo and slipped a piece of bacon from the plate. It was so hard to wait when it smelled this delicious! "Hmm...I dunno...just weird things..." The raven began to elaborate, chewing and swallowing before going to grab another strip. Sabo swatted his hand away, clucking his tongue. 

"Wait until all the food's ready, Lu! I've got eggs in the fridge if you want 'em."

"No eggs today, Sabo! Just an all bacon brunch."

This decision made Sabo sigh, but he wasn't going to argue about it. He wanted his younger brother to have the best nutrition possible, sure, but how could he force him to eat things he didn't want to? That would be cruel and unusual punishment for the little garbage disposal. 

"Fine. But promise me you'll eat good for dinner, hm?" Sabo gave him a smile, putting the tongs down and leaning in for a hug. Luffy was all willing to hug his brother, and Sabo nearly melted. He was shorter by quite a few inches, and his brown eyes looked up at him as he rested his chin against Sabo's chest. The look made everything in Sabo tumble, and if he wasn't his brother, the things he'd do right now—

"You okay, Sabo?"

Luffy broke him from his thoughts. It turned out he was hugging after Luffy had let go and kind of staring. Oops. 

"Just fine. Cmon, sit down. Juice or milk?"

"JUICE!"

The brief moment of embarrassment was forgotten and Luffy seemed to not care about it anymore once the glass of apple juice was slid in front of his place, and the bacon plate ceremonially in the middle of the table. Sabo sat across from him, just having some toast and milk. He wasn't very hungry when he first woke up. Eating before noon made his stomach queasy. 

"Were the dreams scary?"

Back onto that topic again, as it had been forgotten over the bacon. Luffy shook his head no. That was fair; had they been scary, he would've come running to Sabo's room. Just like when they were kids. Fuck...why couldn't he have had a bad dream?

"You were in it, though."

That ripped Sabo's attention straight to Luffy. Oh no. Had he actually been partially awake, but in a stupor, when he was touching himself on him? 

"What was I doin', Luffy? Making you as much food as you could stomach?"

A nervous chuckle as Luffy shook his head. 

"No...but you were holding my hand! Which was really nice! It was like when we were kids and would go to the park, and we didn't want to get separated...."

He kept droning on, but Sabo checked out. Thank whatever higher power there was that it was such an innocuous thing. If it would've been any 'weird' or sexual stuff, he probably would've thrown himself out the window. 

"Sabo. Can we go to the park today?"

A knot in his throat that suddenly wasn't there rose, and threatened to choke him out. Sabo blinked a few times, imploring Luffy to ask the question again. "Can we go to the park, Sabo? Walk around like how we did when you, me, and..." A pause; he didn't want to say Ace's name in front of him. He might get mad. 

"And Ace?" A weak and trying smile from Sabo. 

"Yeah..." Luffy fidgeted. 

"It's okay if you don't want to go, big brother. I understand wh—"

"Luffy. We're going. And we'll have so much fun. Just the two of us. Okay?"

Luffy lit up at Sabo's imploring and nodded. Sabo was hoping to use this as a bonding experience, and to...make a newer, better memory for Luffy. For him? He'd think of it as their first date. And, oh no, he had to excuse himself. 

"I'll be right back, Lu. Gotta go to the bathroom."

Sabo hurriedly got up, rushed to the bathroom, and locked himself in. A date. It was a date to him. Just him and Luffy. No Ace to take all of his attention. Yes!

A slight gag as he retched into the sink, but composed himself. Splashed water on his face. Perhaps his wishes were finally being granted. 

"Sabo, can we get ice cream, too?~"

Sly little Luffy, pulling at his sentimental heart strings. How could he say no? A nod. 

"Of course. But we still have a few hours! Relax, finish breakfast. I gotta go run errands."

A pout but he understood. Sabo grabbed his jacket and scarf and wallet and made for the door. 

"Love you, Luffy! I'll be back soon!"

"I love you too, Sabo!~"

Sabo shut the door and went to the elevator bearing a huge grin. It was going to finally happen, tonight; it was going to be their special date night and he had to go get something nice. After all, who doesn't get their date a present?


	3. Chapter 3

Sabo had a myriad of places to go, but several he didn’t even need to. He was just hunting out the perfect surprise for his younger brother. Food would be obvious, the kid loved his sweets. But what about something with more permanence (at least, until he broke it)? Hands in his coat pockets, he looked around all of the store windows at the shopping plaza. Nothing was sticking out to him, and he was actually starting to get frustrated. 

Just about to give up, something caught his eye. The candy store! Sabo could’ve nearly smacked himself for forgetting that was up here, and he stepped into the brightly lit shop. 

A rainbow of colors popped out at him, sugary confections dazzling even him. If he could, he would buy Luffy the whole store. He deserved it, after all. For being the best little brother a guy could have. But if they were going to get ice cream later...there couldn’t be too much candy involved. So that’s why, after a moment of pondering, he stepped more to the back. There, shelves and shelves of stuffed animals for anyone to touch and feel. They all looked so plush, soft...which would Luffy like?

Even though his brother wasn’t a /child/, it would still be a cute gift. Coupled with some chocolate? Luffy would be all over him. A shiver at that. He wanted his brother all over him, all right. 

After more indecisiveness, he reached out and picked a small, fuzzy monkey wearing a cute hat. This thing was definitely a little animal clone of Luffy! Some random chocolate—Luffy didn’t discriminate against candy. 

It was all bundled neatly into a white and pink box, with a red ribbon at Sabo’s request. The cost was extra; but Luffy was worth it. This date night was definitely going to be a success! 

He’d even managed to ignore the weird look the cashier gave him when he was vague about answering who his special someone was. 

•••••

Sabo caught the bus, on an eager rush back home. It was exhilarating, waiting for this. Hopefully Luffy would be head over heels for him, enamored with the gift, so much so that he’d—

The bus screeching to a halt jerked him from his thoughts (and seat) as he got off; nearly skipping up to the apartment steps. No need to buzz in, either! Just flash his ID card on the reader and go on in. 

And he rushed to the apartment, nervously hopping from foot to foot in the elevator. Anyone in there would’ve thought he had to go to the bathroom. No, it was just unbridled excitement and eagerness. 

“Luuuuu!~ Open up! I’m hoooome!~” he knocked, in a pattern of two, three, and two again. His brother opened the door, smiling. 

“Oooh, what’d you get me Sabo?!” Luffy tried to pry the bag off of his older brother but to no avail. Like hell he was gonna let him peek early! Sabo shook his head, and wiggled past the younger and shorter raven haired boy. 

“Ah, ah! It’s a present. You can’t have it until our d—“ he caught himself just in the nick of time. “Day at the park!” He quickly corrected. What a close one. 

Luffy, of course, began to pout. Sabo almost considered letting him see. He hated to see his little bro upset like that. Hated making him wait. But alas, to have its full effect, it would have to. 

“Don’t worry. Go get dressed. We can head out early!” Sabo chimed in, to which Luffy happily ran to his room. The blonde got a nice glance of his butt—hopefully, he’d be touching that tonight. 

If it all went well.


	4. A Fun Date

Sabo waited what felt like forever for Luffy to get dressed. But when the younger finally came out of his room, he inhaled sharply and bit his lip. 

It was a casual outfit, just jean shorts and a tight fitting shirt. When Luffy bounded back into the kitchen to tap on Sabo to show he was ready, all eyes were on him. Eyeing up his petite frame, sexually raking over the exposed flesh of his legs—and even the swell of his hips and buttocks as he turned around to get a drink from the fridge before they left for the evening. Luffy, of course, took no notice of Sabo’s prolonged stares; he only wanted his present and to go to the park! 

The blonde ushered Luffy out of the apartment, holding his gift close so he wouldn’t try to pry it away and open it just yet. The timing had to be absolutely perfect, and so did the setting. 

“When do you wanna get your ice cream, Lu? I know you’re insanely eager for that—“ 

A nod from Luffy as he skipped along the sidewalk beside Sabo. He watched his arms swing at his sides with each eager and joyful step, fingers naturally flexing and unflexing. Hell, Sabo wanted to ask if he could hold his hand, lock their fingers together...but someone would see. A shiver down his spine at that thought. Someone would /see/ them holding hands...

“Let’s get the ice cream before I open my present!” Luffy interrupted Sabo’s thoughts, thankfully before they could get too raunchy. That was probably a good idea—Luffy could have the chocolates as seconds, or he wouldn’t ruin his appetite for ice cream. Though the latter was most likely impossible to do with him. 

*******

They’d gotten to the park fairly quickly; it was only a fifteen minute walk or less. Not many people were around because of the time, but some people were out walking their dogs and throwing frisbees. Sabo didn’t want to be around everyone, though, so he opted to lead Luffy to one of the more secluded fountain and bench areas after they visited the ice cream cart. Luffy already raced on ahead, looking at all of the flavors, debating on which one to have Sabo get him. Maybe he could even bribe him out of a double scoop!

“Did you figure out what you want?~” Sabo stepped behind Luffy, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder as the shorter nodded. “I want a peanut butter cup and cheesecake cone!” A cute grin, highlighting one of his dimples in the side of his cheek. Sabo couldn’t say no to that, and agreed with his request, handing over the money to the man running the cart. An odd fellow, with a rather large pompadour that probably should’ve had a hairnet on it—but that wasn’t Sabo’s call to make. Not his stand, not his problem, as long as Luffy didn’t eat some hair. 

Luffy eagerly grabbed the cone and wasted no time licking, earning a laugh from the seller. “Heh, your date’s pretty cute!” The seller chimed, giving his younger brother a look that made Sabo mad. He didn’t even have time to get flustered over the fact he thought the two were a couple. What a pervert: no wonder he ran his stand most of the day! “Yeah.” Sabo replied, glaring daggers, and pushing Luffy down the sidewalk, glancing over his shoulder with a warning look. “Have a nice night.” His voice was cold, not kind in the slightest. The man finally got the hint and pulled out his phone instead of looking at his brother. 

Sabo didn’t want some random creep staring at Luffy like that! All his younger brother wanted to do was enjoy his ice cream, and he didn’t need some creep giving him bedroom eyes. If they didn’t have a date, Sabo might’ve went back and gave him a piece of his mind. 

“Want a lick, Sabo?” Luffy thrusted the cone in his face, bringing him back to the moment. He didn’t care or realize the man had been looking at him funny, he was too enamored with this glorious flavor combo. Sabo looked down at Luffy, ice cream around his lips and dribbling down his chin. Luffy licked his cone again, and Sabo nodded; not waiting for Lu to offer it back up...instead bending slightly to lick at the side opposite of where Luffy was, earning laughter from him. “Sabo! I would’ve handed it to you! Ya weirdo!~” Luffy teased, pretending to pull it away defensively as they continued on to the benches and finally took a seat. 

Nobody was in sight, nobody was there to bother them. Sabo sat close to Luffy, but not too close just yet. He’d move in closer though when he was done and it was time for the gift, though. 

*****

It seemed like ages before Luffy finished his cone, Sabo watching every flick of his delicate little tongue, wishing that was something else his little brother was licking. All of the ice cream dripping down his lips and onto his chin...how Sabo wished he could clean him off with his mouth, gently swipe their lips and tongues together, share the coldness of the ice cream but warm rapidly with shared body heat. 

“Allll doneee!” Luffy chimed, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, absolutely nothing left of his cone. He’d even eaten the bottom, which was kind of uncommon for him! “Can I have my present now? Please, Sabo?”

A nod from the blonde as he carefully pulled the box out of the bag...and the smile on Luffy’s face could’ve killed him. It lit up his features, he was already so excited just from seeing the box! Sabo was eager for him to open it and actually see whatnot it contained. Luffy’s fingers undid the ribbon, letting it fall to the sides as the box rested in his lap. Sabo inched closer, their shoulders practically touching. Nobody was around, and if someone walked by, they would presume it was a couple exchanging a gift. Throwing out the tissue paper, Luffy reached in the box, and nearly squealed in delight when he pulled out the little monkey and gave it a hug. 

“Sabo! It’s so cute...!” His hand dipped in again, pulling out the small box of chocolates, and he bounced excitedly in his seat. “I love it, Sabo! Thank you so—“

Sabo just couldn’t take seeing Luffy so excited and happy, so pleased with his older brother. Luffy was excited for something Sabo did for him, grateful for his gift. He was /his/ little monkey, and he put a hand on his thigh, and leaned in when Luffy turned to face him in thanks, and almost kissed him. This is why he wanted to be alone with Lu, so they could kiss when he opened it up, make the moment even more special. Even if he rebuked Sabo, it was worth it. But he couldn’t bring himself to kiss Lu...he didn’t want to ruin this pure, perfect moment. 

“I’m glad you like it, Lu. I knew about the chocolates, but...” Sabo talked nonchalantly as Luffy gave him a look, wondering why his older brother had looked at him so intently for a moment but stopped, yet kept his hand on his leg. That only happened if they had serious talks. 

“Is something the matter, Sabo? Did something bad happen?” Luffy assumed with the look that Sabo had...and the gift...it was something like when Ace left. Did Sabo lose his job? Could he not pay rent anymore? Was he sick?

“No, no!” Sabo rushed, visibly distraught that he had scared Luffy like that. This moment was supposed to be happy and anxiety free! “I was just...uh, thinking about some stuff when you opened it. Worried you wouldn’t like it, I guess...” A perfect excuse, that Luffy nodded to. “I love your gift, Sabo! And I love Sabo.” A smile, and another squeeze of his new stuffed monkey. 

Sabo’s heart swelled in his chest. He loved it when Luffy said that. And, what he did next—would be enough to fuel his wet dreams for days to come. Luffy leaned in, resting his head on Sabo’s shoulder, before kissing him on the cheek like they did to their Gramps. Luffy kissed him! Sabo swallowed heavily. He wanted to grab Luffy by the jaw, bring their lips together after all-maybe Luffy would like kissing him. 

But he’d save that for another time. This moment was perfect how it was. Luffy loved his gift, loved him, and everything was right. Sabo smoothed a hand over Luffy’s back, bringing him in for a hug. 

“Let’s go home soon so you can eat those chocolates, hm?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, kinda fucky. Also one of the few times I’ve written a yandere character who isn’t malicious right off the bat. Sabo has got some tip-toeing around to do.


End file.
